


Bon Appétit

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [15]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Comfort Food, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Olivia and the Lahela siblings have family dinners all the time, because I love this little family, okay?For the prompt: comfort
Relationships: Bryce Lahela & Keiki Lahela, Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 5





	Bon Appétit

“Nothing fancy, but who doesn’t love a good, old-fashioned baked mac and cheese?” Olivia placed the steaming casserole dish on the center of the table. 

“Oh Em Gee! That smells amazing!” Keiki closed her eyes breathing in the warm, cheesy scent that filled the room. “Mmm, I can taste it already.”

“Don’t give me too much credit. It’s a simple recipe,” Olivia said hesitantly, as she passed out the dish. “Bon appétit!”

“This is incredible,” Keiki hummed as she savored the gooey goodness. “Bryce, if you ever hurt this gem of a woman I will never forgive you.” Her eyes narrowed on him as she took another bite. 

“Good to know,” he chuckled at the urgency in her gaze. “I hadn’t planned on it though.”

Olivia blushed as the two siblings traded intense glances. “So, I take it you like Mac and Cheese, Keiki?”   


“Mmmm! It’s my favorite comfort food,” Keiki admitted. “It always makes me feel warm, safe, and… well, happy!”

“Scientifically, comfort foods make us feel joyful because they remind us of memories from the past that were important to us,” Olivia explained. “The combination of senses used to enjoy food also plays an important factor.”

“You’ve definitely been spending too much time with Dr. Ramsey,” Bryce raised an eyebrow at her before shifting his attention back to his sister. “I don’t remember mac and cheese being one of your favorite foods.” 

Her fork drooped in her fingers, as she began playing with the noodles on her plate. “Oh, it’s nothing!” She shook her head trying to move on.

“Hey. What is it?” Bryce asked, his gaze softening. 

“It was after you left.” She put down her fork, thinking back to those early months when he had first moved away. “It was probably one of the only thing our mom did right. I realized you weren’t coming back and I guess I stopped eating. Somehow we ended up in the kitchen and we were making mac and cheese…we made it every day for I don’t even know how long. But, every day we tried something different, I added new ingredients to spice it up. Some were great–tip, Olivia, spinach artichoke is incredible! Others, not so much, like chocolate – in case you ever thought combining two amazing things would be good. It’s not!”

“Oh,” he breathed. He hated how much his leaving affected her.

“It lasted for a while, but then it slowly faded away,” Keiki shrugged. “That time though, is still some of the best memories I have and probably why I love it so much. For a while, it felt like a home... And now it does again!”

Olivia smiled. “I propose that next week, we do this again, but this time, why don’t you make it Keiki? I’m sure you could teach your culinary delinquent brother a thing or two.”

“I’d love that,” Keiki exclaimed. “What do you think, Bryce?”

“It sounds perfect,” he agreed, his face lightening at the proposition.

“What about you, Olivia, do you have a favorite comfort food?” Keiki questioned as she began eating her dinner again.

“Ice cream! Always, ice cream!” She grinned. “It tastes like a cool breeze on a hot day. It reminds me of days at the park with my family during the summer.”

“I’m more partial to shave ice but, I can’t deny the deliciousness that is ice cream,” Keiki offered. “Any particular flavor?”

“Oh, yes! At the time, Bubblegum!” She exclaimed, laughing slightly under her breath. “This one little shop had bubblegum flavored ice cream with little rainbow-colored Chiclet gum pieces instead of sprinkles. It was so good! Until, I inevitably swallowed some of the gum on accident–multiple times. I definitely thought the gum was going to be in my stomach forever! Obviously, I know now that’s just a myth, but younger me, definitely thought she had a growing wad of gum in her stomach” 

“If you ever did have a gum wad inside of you, I know a surgeon with very capable hands who would be happy to take care of you!” Bryce winked a devilish grin on his face. 

“There’s my scalpel jockey. Always looking to cut!” Olivia laughed. “Alright, Bryce, your turn. What’s your comfort food?”

“Mashed potatoes,” he answered simply. “Can’t go wrong with mashed potatoes! So many things you can do with them.”

“Like make a volcano?” Keiki posed playfully. A smirk growing on her face.

“I feel like there’s a story here!” Olivia leaned over resting her chin on her hand.

“Bryce used to make mashed potato volcanoes and erupt them drowning his dinosaur chicken nuggets,” Keiki beamed, laughing at the memory.

“How do you remember that?” Bryce’s marveled, his attention on his sister as he avoided Olivia’s gaze.

“I have an excellent memory,” Keiki teased. “Just wait, I have loads of stories to share about you!”

“I can’t wait! But, if Keiki remembers this, and with your age difference, this had to be not long before you left for college?” Olivia pondered. “So, you were what, 17? 18?”

“Are you insinuating that there is an age restriction to enjoying a mashed potato volcano wiping out dino nuggets?” Bryce defended.

“Never. But that definitely sounds like a dinner you can make! Looks like I have two nights off of Feed Lahela Duty next week!” Olivia declared. 

“You’ll still come right?” Keiki questioned quickly.

“Of course! How could I miss your famous mac and cheese or dinosaurs being destroyed by potato volcanoes!” She laughed.

“Make fun now. I promise you won’t regret it!” Bryce insisted.

“Oh, I know I won’t!” 


End file.
